Black Jewel
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: RATING MAY GO UP. Metal Sonic offers Rouge infinite jewels and riches as long as she gives him 5 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio and Shadow have them. How does she get them? She seduces them, of course! Please R&R!
1. A Proposal

Well, It's my first shot at something like this, so I really need positive feedback! I hope u like this story! There will be future chapters as long as you review! So, enjoy.

Black Jewel

Chapter 1

A Proposal

Metal Sonic held two Chaos Emeralds in his hands. "So, do we have a deal, Rouge?" The metal being asked the theiving bat Rouge.

"I guess so. Explain it to me again." Rouge said sounding very confusing.

"It's very simple once you think about it. I can promise you endless jewels and diamonds. Jewels and diamonds as far as the eye can see. All you have to do is find the 5 remaining Chaos Emeralds. That's it. I already have these two. And to help you out further, I can tell you who has each of the 5 emeralds." Metal explained.

Rouge thought the fact that having almost infinite jewels would be nice. Espically since she wouldn't give up jewels for the world.

"Ok, so what do you want them for?"

"I have my reasons."

Rouge thought about it. "Before I establish anything, tell me who has the emeralds.

"Sonic has the dark blue emerald, Tails has the yellow emerald, Knuckles has the red emerald, Espio has the pink emerald and Shadow has the white transparent emerald."

Rouge pondered and thought '_Well, Shadow and that annoying echidna is going to be a challenge, Sonic may be a slight problem, but the others should be easy._' Then she problaimed. "Ok. I'll do it."

"Great. Then it's settled."

Metal was about to speed away until Rouge asked one more question. "One more thing. How exactly should I get the emeralds?"

"Hey, you work for the president, you almost stole the Master Emerald, and, well...you _are_ attractive. You'll figure something out." Metal then speeded away.

Rouge then thought hard about how to get the emeralds. "Hmm...I know! I'll give them 'what they want'...at the cost of an emerald."

&&&

I think you can figure out what she'll do next! Please review and the next chapter will come shortly! So stay tuned!


	2. At The Cost Of An Emerald Pt 1

Well, that was extra short! Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

At The Cost Of An Emerald Pt. 1

Espio was at the Chaotix agency in his room. He was hanging from a rope tied to the ceiling and was hanging upside down. "I don't know how the heck this is supposed to add 10 years to your life. But if Keith Richards can do it, I can too."

Espio was almost sound asleep when a rock hit his window. He turned his head to his window. He quickly cut his rope, sprang to his window, opened it, and he did it all in less than a second. He was at his window, no one was outside.

Wondering what just happened, he turned around to try to get to sleep, only to walk right into Rouge's chest. "Hello, Espio." She was wearing an attarctive ninja jumpsuit and she had a sword on her belt and a mask over her face except her eyes.

"Easy with the horn, big guy. You won't want to hurt anybody."

"Is that you, Rouge? What are you doing here?" Espio asked in slight fear she may want something from him.

"Tell me, Espio, have you ever been with a girl before?" Rouge said in an attractive tone while taking off her mask revealing her goddess-like face.

"N-No. Why? And what exactly do you want?" Espio said slowly backing up to his bed.

"I know Ninjas don't hardly use beds, like normal people, but how often do you use your bed?"

"Um...you mean for sleeping?"

"I mean other than sleeping."

Espio was sweating a waterfall right now. "Rouge, why are you showing this sudden interest?"

"Listen, Espio. I know 'what you want' and I can give it to you." Rouge said as she sat Espio down on the bed while touching his face softly. "And I can give it to you...at the cost of an emerald." She said as she suddenly kissed him. The kiss could have been stopped by Espio at any time, but Espio was enjoying himself too much.

It could have lasted about a few minutes, maybe a few seconds. It didn't matter. "At the cost of an emerald? You mean my Chaos Emerald? Why?"

"You know how much I love jewels. I would love the jewel as a present more than a payment."

Espio rose from the bed and went to his closet. He pulled out a box and opened it, pulling out a Chaos Emerald. It was the pink one. Just like Metal Sonic said.

Espio handed the emerald to Rouge and then Rouge locked Espio in a hug and then kissed him passionately without saying a word.

About 30 minutes later...

Espio was asleep after being knocked out with knock-out gas when Rouge escaped very silently. As Rouge left the Chaotix Agency, she said silently to herself, "Hmm, well, he was suprising. First suprise I've had in a while."

&&&

I'm not even going to explain what happened. You can figure out for yourself! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. At The Cost Of An Emerald Pt 2

Well, I hope some of you find this chapter...interesting... (Chuckles sinisterly) Oh, sorry! Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

At The Cost Of An Emerald Pt. 2

Tails was in a very advanced scientist's lab. He was conducting a top secret government experiment for the president. He was in a typical scientist's white button-up suit.

There was a mainframe computer in the middle of the room through which the president was communicating to Tails with. While Tails was examining the properties of the fluids of the experiment, the president came up on the screen. "Hello, Miles. How's the experiment coming along?"

"I think I'm coming close to a breakthrough. And if you don't mind, sir, I prefer to be called Tails."

"Well, Miles, we at the white house are counting on your conclusion. Keep up the good work."

"Will do, Mr. President."

"Oh, and Miles, there will be an assistant coming to help you out with the experiment. I think that you will find your assistant very intelligent."

"Ok, Mr. President." said Tails as the mainframe turned off.

Tails poured a green fluid and a red fluid into a glass and waited for it to change colors. It turned blue. "ARGH! I'LL NEVER GET THIS RIGHT! AND ALL OF AMERICA IS COUNTING ON ME! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS LIKE SOMETHING FROM THE TWILIGHT ZONE!" Tails said very angered.

Just then, the door opened and Rouge came in wearing a scientist's button-up suit and wore attractive glasses, making her look very attractive.

Tails was still throwing a tantrum after his failure and didn't notice Rouge walk in. "Hello, Tails. How are you?"

Tails turned around, looked at Rouge and his jaw dropped. "So, are you close to a breakthrough?"

"Um-uh, um...sorta. What are you doing here?"

"Didn't the president tell you? He said he was sending an assistant to help you."

"And?"

"You're looking at her." Tails looked at Rouge up and down. "Yeah. I can see that. So, are we going to work at this experiment or not?"

"Sure. So what do you have so far?"

"Well, I have the right ingredients for this formula, but I can't figure out how much to put in and what order to put them in! It's very frustrating."

"Here. Let me try." She pulled out a pink fluid and poured it into the blue fluid Tails made earlier. It turned purple. Tails looked at the glass like it was a miracle from Heaven. "Oh...my...God...you got it! Rouge, you're a genius!" Tails started doing a happy dance in celebration.

"Yeah, you know...we should celebrate. I have an experiment of my own I wish to conduct, if it's all right with you."

Tails looked at Rouge strangely as she stared at him and winked. "Um, what kind of experiment did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was going to see if younger boys get attracted to an attractive woman as much as teenage boys do. And I want you to be my guinea pig for the experiment." She said as she unbuttoned 3 of her buttons on her suit, exposing more of her chest. She then walks over to Tails slowly. Tails backs away until she backs him up to the wall.

"However, my services don't come cheap. I'll need a Chaos Emerald."

"A Chaos Emerald? What for?"

"Well, you know how much in love I am with jewels. And think about it Tails. You're just 1 Chaos Emerald away from seeing if my little experiment proves positive or negative. What do you say?"

"Um, uh...sure. Here." Tails reached into his pocket and pulled out the yellow emerald. Just like Metal Sonic said.

"Great." She took the emerald and kissed Tails. Tails was thinking '_oh my God! My first kiss! And it's from the hottest girl in the planet!'_ As Tails was enjoying his kiss, Rouge pulled out a doctor's needle containing a pink fluid and injected it into Tails. Tails' two tails shot right up and then he felt very sleepy. "Wow...You naughty girl..." Tails then fell to the ground and fell right to sleep.

Rouge walked out and looked at Tails sleeping one more time before walking out. She thought to her self '_He really is cute when he's sleeping._'

&&&

I found this chapter interesting. Now, I want your opinion! Please Review! And stay tuned!


	4. At The Cost Of An Emerald Pt 3

Been lazy. Had the chance to write. Didn't. Laziness. It will be the death of us all! So, Here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4

At The Cost Of An Emerald Pt. 3

Sonic was riding on his Extreme Gear board, the Blue Star, as he reached a huge loop on the road he was speeding on. Sonic went to go through the loop. As he was reaching the upside down part of the loop, another racer on Extreme Gear wearing a helmet.

The mystery rider was wearing a black belly shirt with short black shorts and sneakers. The rider was catching up with Sonic very quickly. Sonic was very enthuastic about racing. He hadn't had a good race in a long while. Sonic boosted with his Extreme Gear and speeded ahead. The mystery rider then raced after Sonic. Sonic then jumped with his board, jumping over the rider and smacking the back part of the rider's Extreme Gear, knocking the rider off. Sonic then reaches for a checkpoint where people park their Extreme Gear. He jumped off his board as the mystery rider got back on his/her board.

"Yes! You put up a good fight, but I came out ahead! Another race won by Sonic!" Sonic proclaimed as the mystery rider got off his/her board.

"Yes, that was a good race." The mystery rider took off the helmet. Sonic's mouth dropped open when it was revealed that the mystery rider was Rouge. She was wearing blue eye shadow and shining red lipstick. Sonic was shocked.

"I guess you won the race fair and square." Rouge stated. "Now since you won, you should get a worthy prize."

Sonic was slightly confused. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" he said sounding nervous.

"This is what I mean." Rouge said sounding sexy. She then took off her belly shirt, revealing her white bra. She walked over to Sonic, grabbing hold of his head and kissing him passionately. She then let go of the kiss and Sonic had his mouth hung wide open.

"Waaaaaaaait...what's the catch? I know nobody gets this kind of prize for free." Sonic said sounding suspicious.

"Well...I didn't have anything at mind at first, but now that you mention it, how about your Chaos Emerald?"

"My Chaos Emerald? Why my Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked being curious.

"You know I love jewels, so think of it as a gift, from you to me." She said sweetly as she kissed his cheek. Sonic's face turned bright red. "So, what do you say?"

Sonic thought for a minute, thinking she may decieve him, but then he thought, who cares? "Uh, sure." Sonic reached for his board and opened up the back of the engine and pulled out the dark blue Chaos Emerald. Just like Metal Sonic said.

"Thanks." said Rouge. She then threw Sonic on the ground and started kissing him as her hands went down Sonic's body. Sonic then reached for Rouge's bra and unhooked it. Then, everything went black.

&&&

Sonic woke up about an hour later and his board was right where he left it and Rouge was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile...

Rouge was back at the point where she met Metal Sonic. She was still sighing from what happened an hour earlier. "Wow, that was amazing! He was great. Anyway, I wonder where Metal Sonic is..."

Just as she mentioned that, Metal Sonic showed up. "Hello Rouge. It's been a while."

"Yeah, yeah. So, you want the emeralds?"

"How many do you have so far?" he asked.

"Three of them." Rouge stated in boredom.

"Damn! You work fast. Whose emeralds do you have left to find?"

"Knuckles and Shadow."

"Well then, you best be hurrying up and get the emeralds."

"Fine. I just hope you know, I'm enjoying this work." Rouge said as she handed him the 3 emeralds and flew off.

&&&

Sorry for not updating so much. It was writer's block. Well, I'll update much sooner now. So, please reveiw and stay tuned!


	5. At The Cost Of An Emerald Pt 4

I've decided on this story that I'm going to finish it within the next 2 months. I'm done delaying it. So all fellow fans of Black Jewel, enjoy Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

At The Cost Of An Emerald, Pt 4

Knuckles was gliding through the Mystic Ruins searching for intruders that may try and steal the Master Emerald. He was plowing through the trees as though they were nothing. He eventually searched the whole forest area and found nothing and noone.

Knuckles glided over to the alter of the Master Emerald. He walked up to the top of the alter and laid down and stared at the sky.

"I wonder why I was chosen to guard the Master Emerald. I'm always leaving it for some reason and I can never seem to stay near it...oh well." Knuckles got out his Ipod and started to listen to '_Smells Like Teen Spirit_' by Nirvana. As he was tapping his feet to the awesomeness of Nirvana, he did not hear the footsteps behind him climbing up the alter of the Master Emerald.

As the song finished, Knuckles put away his Ipod. He arose from his near asleep position and turned to look at the Master Emerald to see if it was still there. (kinda dumb, I know.)

He turned and not only did he see the radiant green Master Emerald, he also saw the nearly naked Rouge. Knuckles' jaw dropped down to his feet as Rouge hid behind the large Master Emerald. She slipped off the bottom part of her normal outfit while her body was still not completely visible. She then grabbed her outfit and threw it at Knuckles as it hit his face and fell to the ground as his face didn't move a single muscle.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-bat girl! What are you doing here? And why are you nearly nude?" Knuckles asked while his eye was twitching.

Rouge leaned on the Master Emerald and said "Excuse me, Knuckles? Could you hand me my clothes? I seemed to have misplaced them." Rouge said quietly.

"MISPLACED IT? YOU THREW IT IN MY FACE! WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED GAME ARE YOU PLAYING?" Knuckles yelled with his eyes still twitching finding himself closer and closer to a sexual explosion but still resisting.

"Aww, come on. Please?" Rouge pleaded as she slowly rose from her position from the Master Emerald, slowly revealing little by little of her chest. Knuckles hesitated, but finally bent down and reached for her outfit. As he grabbed her clothes, he looked up at the emerald and saw a kaliedoscope-like image through it.

"Holy crap! It looks like a million breasts! HOLY S--T! YOU'RE NOT WEARING CLOTHES!" Knuckles yelled into the air.

"Well then, you've figured me out, haven't you?" Rouge said sounding unaware she was being gazed at naked.

"All right bat girl, what's going on here? No one goes stripping around for no reason unless it's a porno. So, what's the deal?" Knuckles asked sounding suspicious.

"It must really get lonely up here on the alter, watching over this huge thing. Nobody to talk to...I thought maybe you could use some company."

"Well, company is fine, but this, I-I-I just don't know!"

Rouge climbed on the Master Emerald, still none of her body completely exposed. She put her hand on Knuckles' chin. "You're right. You're thinking this is too good to be true. Well, you're partly right."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean?" Knuckles asked as his voice sounded weaker and more nervous.

"I'm going to need a Chaos Emerald." Rouge said sounding nearly serious.

"Ah ha! I knew it! I knew you wanted your hands on my Chaos Emerald!"

"Knuckles, come closer." Rouge asked sweetly. Knuckles didn't think, but he walked over to her slowly. Rouge grabbed Knuckles' face and kissed him passionately. Knuckles was shocked but pleased by this as Rouge let go of him and asked "How about now?"

Knuckles' mind, or at least what was left of it, tried to fight what was inside his very excited heart. But despite that, Knuckles walked over and reached in a hole in the alter. He reached in and grabbed the red emerald. Just like Metal Sonic said.

He hesitated to grab it, but he still got it and walked over to Rouge. He reached out his hand with the emerald in it and Rouge grabbed the emerald. She layed it next to her clothes and turned to Knuckles. She smiled and then jumped on him which led to, well, you know.

She held Knuckles' body making sure he couldn't get away and gave him lengthly french kiss. Knuckles' fists and legs weakened as he was enjoying what he was having done to him. Rouge then reached for Knuckles' shoulder and then, very sneaky, bit Knuckles with her vampire-like teeth. Knuckles then felt his whole body weaken and then he passed out. Rouge got up and slipped her clothes back on quickly.

Rouge sighed and thought to herself "_Ew...that was good, yet gross at the same time. Echidnas...anyway, I only got one more. Shadow._"

&&&

That was the most revealing chapter yet! The next one will take some thinking, and I mean serious thinking. But don't worry, you won't be disappointed. Shadow won't be as easy as any of the others. So stay tuned and please review!


	6. Dark Seduction

Here it is. You wanted it, and now you got it. The Shadow chapter! This will be better than any of them! Warning: This chapter is a bit more juicy that the others. And by juicy, I mean a lot more sexual content...don't say I didn't warn you. So here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Dark Seduction

Shadow was riding outside of Station Square on his motorcycle, The Black Demon. It was about 2 AM. He rode his motorcycle with the sole intention of getting home quickly. He went down this road which lead into this desert which was about 3 miles long. He reached the end of the road and there it was. A giant metal slab-like tower. Shadow parked his motorcycle in front of his so-called "Fort." Shadow walked in the sliding doors of the fort and proceeded to the bathroom.

He turned the warm water knob on the sink and splashed some water onto his face. He wiped his face off with a towel and walked back into the living room which consisted of a couch, TV and a coffee table. Shadow walked towards the couch but before he could reach it, Rouge popped up in front of Shadow's face upside-down. Needless to say, Shadow was scared to death and fell down flat on his face. Rouge floated from her upside-down position and landed on Shadow's couch.

"Nice to see you Rouge. Next time, ask me before you give me a heartattack." Shadow said with sarcasm.

"No need to be like that. I just dropped by for a visit."

"Yeah? And what's the occasion?"

"Let me ask you something. You're really attached to your Chaos Emerald aren't you?"

"I'll ask again. What's the occasion?"

Rouge wasn't suprised. She knew Shadow would be a bigger task to get the Chaos Emerald than any of the others. "You know, I just got lonely."

"Lonely? Surely, if you work for the president, you must be loaded with friends and/or money. And besides, why did you choose me if you're lonely?" Shadow asked being curious. He had a perculiar feeling she wanted something from him. Most likely a certain white emerald.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you please come here?" Rouge asked with huge anime eyes. Shadow sighed and walked over. This was really starting to annoy him. As Shadow walked over to Rouge he looked her straight in the eye. "What?"

Rouge touched Shadow's face softly. Her finger went down Shadow's chin then went back up touching his lip. "Shadow, I just think you're a extremely beautiful person. And I need someone like you."

"Hmm...really? Well why me--" Shadow was interrupted as Rouge put her finger over Shadow's mouth, silencing him. "Please. I need a favor. I need your Chaos Emerald."

"Out of the question." Shadow said as he walked around the couch to sit down. "And besides, you should know better. You, like anyone else, should know that I'll never give up my Chaos Emerald. The only way anyone will get my emerald is if they take it by force."

Rouge got a devilish grin on her face while Shadow wasn't looking. Shadow got the remote control and attempted to turn on the TV. Before he could do so, Rouge jumped onto his lap. "Rouge! What the--"

Rouge took off her boots and layed them on the floor. She layed down on the couch next to Shadow and curled up against him. She nuzzled her face to his. "Oh, Shadow...your fur is so...warm." Shadow started to blush as he did not know what to do or what to say.

She put her hand on Shadow's chest and rubbed his white patch of fur. "Wow...that fur is unbelieveably cute. God, it's turning me on." Shadow had a nervous look on his face for he knew what was going on now. He thought to himself '_Oh God, I know what's happening. She's trying to seduce me. Well, If I don't get away now, I'll never get away._'

Shadow quickly dug his hand underneath the couch cushion and grabbed his emerald and slipped away from Rouge. "Sorry Rouge, but if you want this emerald, you'll have to catch me first." He then threw the emerald in the air and caught it again. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then a green orb of energy surrounded him as he quickly disappeared into it and warped through time and space. Rouge gasped as Shadow disappeared. She thought '_Darn. I knew he'd do something like this. Oh well, if he wants to play hard to get, I'll just have to play along..._'

&&&

Shadow opened his eyes to see where Chaos Control had transported him. You see, since Shadow was in such a rush, he did not have time to see where he was running while using Chaos Control. He was in...Rouge's bedroom of her penthouse.

"Oh s--t. Next time I better keep my eyes open. Well, at least now I know not to listen to Sonic anymore." Shadow said sounding pissed. "You'll be faster! Just close your eyes and let the speed carry you away! Bull!" Shadow said to himself mocking the words of Sonic. Shadow looked around and the room was everything but normal. Everything was out of the ordinary. The bed had a very comfy mattress and was covered with a pink satin sheet. It also had red pillow cushions which were shaped like hearts.

"Where am I?" Shadow said in fear. "Well, I don't know what Rouge is up to, but maybe something in here will tell me what she's wanting." Shadow went snooping around in the room, trying to find something that could give him some kind of clue. He then turned to a dresser. "Aha! Surely there's something in here like documents or files! You never know where someone may hide something..." Shadow opened one of the drawers and his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in an anime-like style.

Because inside, he did not find any document or files, but a dresser drawer filled with thongs. Shadow lifted up a black thong and his face nearly exploded with embarassment. Then, the doorknob started to turn. Shadow thought to himself '_Oh great. If someone comes in and sees me like this, they'll think I'm panty raiding. I can't let anyone see me like this!_' Shadow dropped the thong back into the dresser and dashed towards the closet. He quickly opened it and hid inside.

Shadow heard someone step inside the bedroom. '_Great. Now I'm reliving R. Kelly's 'Trapped In The Closet', except I haven't slept with someone...yet_'. Shadow then gulped. '_I know. I'll just wait. In about an hour or two, I'll make my escape._'

2 hours later...

Shadow still hadn't heard anyone leave the room. He was still waiting for someone to leave. He was getting really impatient. '_As thrilling as it is standing in a closet filled with women's night gowns, I **really** need to get out of here._' Shadow thought as he slowly cracked the door open. As he slowly opened the door, he got one last look at the room. However, he looked at the bed, it made him stay.

Rouge was on the bed wearing a pink translucent babydoll with furry rims and pink high-heel shoes. Shadow's entire body went gray in anime style as he stood paralyzed. "Hey, sexy." Rouge said seductively.

At this point, Shadow was excited, confused and pissed at the same time. "How did you know I was here?"

"It was simple really, I just remembered that the Chaos Emeralds worked liked magnets. So, I just used the red Chaos Emerald I already had and used this nifty little device I made myself to track you using the Chaos Emerald's energy. But enough about that now, why don't we have some fun?"

"Rouge, I know what you're trying to do, and I'm gonna tell you right now, It's, not...gonna...wor--" Shadow stopped talking when Rouge reached behind a pillow and pulled out a spray can of whipped cream. She sprayed some on her finger and then licked it off, glancing her eyes at Shadow in a sexual manner. Shadow started to think seriously. '_Man, she'll do whatever I say. Just for my Chaos Emerald. Is she really that desperate for my emerald? No! I can't let this happen! I musn't let my emerald get in the wrong hands! It's not that I don't trust her, but I remember the last time I gave my emerald to someone I knew..._'

Shadow then remembered the time he gave his Chaos Emerald to Emerl.

"_The Tradegy Shall Not Be Repeated._"

Shadow's conscious and Shadow's demons were in all out war inside his head. '_I know what I must do._'

Shadow walked over to Rouge on her bed. "Rouge, I can't do this. I cannot give up my Chaos Emerald. Don't you remember when I gave my emerald up last time?"

"Yes, but you can trust me." Rouge said as she grabbed Shadow and gave him a large hug tightly, pushing Shadow's face towards Rouge's breasts. "Oh, Shadow! I promise I'll get you another Chaos Emerald once I obtain yours! Your first one, the yellow one. I promise." She proclaimed as she rubbed the top of Shadow's head.

Shadow released himself from Rouge's hug and looked into her eyes. "Do you swear? I'm really not supposed to trust anyone with my emerald."

"I give you my word."

Shadow's mind kept punching his heart over and over again not trying to fall for Rouge, but she looked unbelieveably beautiful on that bed. Then, Shadow's devilish desires took over. "Fine. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"This had better be unbelieveably hot." Shadow said as he locked Rouge into a kiss which quickly transformed into a french kiss. They both got on their knees on the bed and held each other while kissing. Shadow stopped and said "Wow. I underestimated you. I wouldn't expect this much out of a theif."

"You'd be suprised what I'm capable of." Rouge then threw Shadow on the bed and pinned him down as she licked the side of his face and her tounge trailed itself to Shadow's mouth as they french kissed again.

Rouge then fell down to Shadow and they both held each other tightly. They both ran their hands down each other's bodies. They could feel the heat of their passion for each other like a firestorm. Rouge slipped off her lingerie and the night went on...

Meanwhile...

Metal Sonic was leaning against a streetlight at the end of a darkened street. He felt an electric shock to his brain which awoken him from his daze.

"So, it's finally happened. In less than 24 hours, the ultimate prize will be mine."

&&&

Hehehehehe...I'm so deliciously evil! Hahahahahaha... I hope that was enough of a chapter for ya'll! The next chapter should be complete shortly and there should only be one more chapter or two. So, don't worry! Black Jewel will be concluded shortly! Anyone think I should change the rating? I think I should change the rating. Anyway, Please review and stay tuned!


End file.
